Conventional mechanisms used in tubular chimes for residential bells rely on the use of different means for striking the tubular bells. Those different means dictate the minimum dimensions that the tubular chimes may have. The use of the conventional mechanisms also has a considerable impact on the quality of the sound produced, and on the aesthetic properties of these tubular chimes.
There is thus a for an actuation mechanism for producing a sound that addresses at least some of the challenges presented above.